Aboard
by PunkyFrenchFry
Summary: Killian Jones/ Captain Hook fan-fic Abril, an innocent Elf is forced to fight the battles of her people even though she is weak and afraid to even speak. She finds herself aboard the Jolly Roger cowering from the fight as her people relentlessly plunder the ship. She is captured in the clutches of Hook and his crew and is sadly forgotten by her own kind.
1. Chapter 1

What can I say? I hate it here. Ever since my elders decided to move to this god forsaken land we've been nothing but miserable. Neverland is no fairytale. Most elves enjoy the fact that they don't grow old, not I. I want to die like I'm supposed to, peacefully in my sleep of old age, not because of some rogue pirate stabbing me or falling from a cliff like the others have. That's not the only problem here, well, it's everyone else's problem but my own. That problem is Captain Hook and his nefarious crew. Constantly invading and pillaging our small settlement on the island of Roe, a good swim away from the island Neverland. Everything was fine and peaceful until he showed up. Before he appeared we were able to avoid all other creatures such as Peter and the Indians, they dare not see the worth in fraternizing with us when we are distanced by water, but when hook came along he brought along a great vessel to travel anywhere he'd like over water. Both pillaging the island of roa and Neverland, tensions grew, instead of banding together with the Indians and perhaps Peter Pan himself my people remained to themselves and fight their own battles. Battles that include both men and women to partake in. My father always says "Stay home, or fight". I do not like either for I want to be independant and don't wish to take care of children that aren't even mine and the other reason is that I can't even carry a sword. The cross bow showed I have a complete lack of perception. So at best I can't defend myself yet alone fight pirates.

There is one time where I defended myself, and that is my darkest secret. I killed my fiance. Facing his constant ridicule and beatings I grew tired of the abuse, so one day...I pushed him away for once in my life and he tumbled right off a cliff into the murky water. I told them he claimed he wanted to live no longer and jumped. they believed me of course. I don't regret it even if it was entirely an accident. No man will touch me I such a way again.

~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~

"Abril" I heard a faint voice.

I tossed in my warm bedding ignoring the voice.

"ABRIL" The voice was louder.

Before I knew it I found myself opening my eyes to my sister Eloise standing over me, arms crossed, dismayed face.

"I can't believe it, you missed it" she said.

"Missed what?" I speculated.

She pointed directly out my open window. I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the light. It only took me a second to notice the completely destroyed shack of a house across the way, part of it burned but was put out before the fire really caught a blaze.

"You didn't hear all that yelling?" she asked.

"That's what that was? I thought I was dreaming" I admitted.

She made a noise of disgust in her throat and left my room. I sighed and got up to put my cloak on. I stepped through our small house managed to build upon over the years with wood, sand and stone. When I stepped outside I could smell the smoke that emanated in the air. A few houses and storage places destroyed or missing walls completely.  
I spotted my sister chatting around a fire with a few of the other women in our settlement. Making my way over to her I wondered even why I was even making the effort, these women hate me.

"So I'm guessing Hook done it?" I immediately threw myself into the conversation awkwardly.

"Who else? Why even ask such a silly question" Anna replied, her fire red hair blazing beneath her bonnet.

I looked to my sister. She looked at me like the others did, like a blimey dog she felt bad for only giving it attention because she has to.

"WELL, my Jack is going to catch that bastard soon enough, we'll see him hang for his deeds he's done" Martha inserted.

Gloating about her husband becomes of her. It's rather annoying.

"Whatever are you four raving about now?" I heard my father's familiar warm voice approach from behind.

"Oh the usual around here father" my sister replied.

"Well you won't have to talk of him much after this evening, we're going to attack his ship tonight, the bastard will speculate we won't do a thing" my father smiled "I do hope you ladies will join the fight?" he looked to me.

"Of course sir" Anna answered. "Always" my sister answered. My father never took his eyes from em, he awaited my answer.  
"and of you?" he raised his brow at me.

"Uh—I don't—

"Of course she will father" my sister interrupted putting her hand on my shoulder.

They both know as well as I that I can't fight. My father left with a grin. My sisters face fell when he was a good enough distance away.

"Good luck with that" Anna laughed at my sister and I and walked off elsewhere with Martha.

My sister groaned. "Why is it that you can't just be a good little Elf and do something with yourself besides reading those damn books all day?" she retorted at me. "You can't cook, you can't please a child nor take care of one, you can't fight, so what good are you for?"

I kept quiet letting her rant.

"You can use mothers sword and go practice on a tree for the time being until we leave" she walked passed me.

Somewhere along the line of today my sister watched me attempt to pick up a sword and try it out. It seemed heavier than it was the last time I picked it up. I got fed up with my sister's laughing and speculating eye, so I shooed her away. I practiced most of the day away, I only stopped for lunch and water.

"Come on now Abril, we've got to get going" I heard my sister call.

I sighed swinging the sword at the tree one last time. It buried itself deep. When I tried to pull it out it would not budge. Only until I used my leg pulled it away falling on my bum. I got to my feet and paced up to our home. My father greeted me with my mothers old battle garb. My sister rolled her eyes. It took me a few minutes to even figure where everything goes and tied. Once I was done it was an all too revealing outfit than I was comfortable with. My stomach completely revealed and my breasts tucked away in a small space of a leather stitched corset. The shredded skirt barely covered my legs. Luckily I did have a decent pair of footwear. I put on my best jewelry, a tradition as always before one goes to battle. I put my blonde hair in a braid, it hung off to the side.

"You look like your mother" my father beamed.

"Yeah but can she fight like her?" my sister teased.

"Now now" my father scolded.

Soon enough we left, my father kissed my cheek. He had no worries of his daughters perhaps getting hurt. We walked to the shoreline where the others waited. There were about twenty of us. Mostly men and a few women. I feel in the way. I'll be burden to them.

"Hook's ship is round the other side of the island, we'll swim, by the time we get there it'll be dark, they won't suspect a thing" Marcus spoke up. My sister hung his form like a child. She's in love with him, but his affections lie along with half of the women in the settlement.  
Anyways, fortunately I can swim pretty well. That suited me quite happily, it wasn't a long swim before darkness fell and we had to quiet our pace as we crept to the great ship. I had only seen it from a distance. I've hardly seen a pirate, only a few before they were hung. I've never seen Hook himself.  
Luckily for us, they made port. We could easily climb aboard by climbing the chains and ropes hanging upon the ship. The anchor suited well to climb upon. My arms shook trying to hoist myself up along with the others, if I fall, it's all over, the ship will hear us. Wrapping my ankles around the chain I followed my sister and the others up. good enough the sword attached to my belt. I lost my footing trying to get aboard but luckily Marcus caught me.

"Thank You" I breathed brushing a stray hair from my face.

"Sshhhh" he shushed quietly.

The ship deck was empty. Nothing was there.

"Where's the crew?" my sister whispered.

"MY crew-" A voice came from below, it was angelic almost, a figure was standing near the mast that was not there moments ago. "Is awake and ready for you" he finished.

Before we could react yells and shrieks came from all around. Figures came flying from all angles. The sounding of ringing metal and the clang of swords erupted. I was too busy trying to gather my thoughts I did not realize full battle was in motion, until a big burly man stepped before me with a crooked smile. I shook and reached for my sword, still heavy I held it in front of me. He chuckled loudly and stepped closer knocking his sword against mine, I lost my footing for a moment.

"You're not like the other's eh?" his accent was so thick and drunken I could barely understand him.

He ran at me with a loud yell, I simply moved out of the way and hell fell forward on his face. Confused, I braced myself for another. I stood there completely in the open, but no one noticed or cared to fight me.

"SISTER!" I heard my sisters cries.

I scanned the ship and spotted her pleas. She was cornered by two men. I ran down the steps blindly nearly falling.

"HEY!" I shouted at them.

The both turned simultaneously at the same time. They looked at eachother, then at me. One came at me knocking me to the ground. I was so terrified I couldn't focus on beating him away. Instead he tried to hold my wrists which in turn I tried to turn away. I felt suddenly weightless as the ground disappeared from beneath me. With a smack I lost my breath against my back and the man on top of me fell to the side unconscious hitting his head with a loud thump. We had falled down a hatch. Still partially on top of me I could not lift him off of me. I was also trying to catch my breath and ignore the pain in my body.

I could hear the fight full on above me. I wanted to cry out but I did not want to bring attention to myself, I'd be an easy kill.

So I waited. Cowardly. My sister will come for me.

~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~

It wasn't long after. It all had ceased, eerily quiet, I did not move, or speak a word. It was until then I heard casual footsteps above me. Thats when I tried to lift the man off of me. I tried and tried, panicked as the steps grew more feet and grew closer. I could hear the laughter of men near. In my dismay in trying to get up I let out a small wail.

"Did you hear that?" I heard someone say.

I covered my mouth. I small tinge of light came from above, it was bright, when my eyes adjusted at least several figures were looking down at me.

"Ah there's one left" one laughed.

I wriggled out from under the unconscious man finally and got to my feet. I ran blindly trying to get out. I could hear their running now. They're after me. How do I get out?

"We're coming to get you LOVIE!" I heard one of them yell with laughter. They all laughed as they quickened their pace.

I saw a small lantern of light down a ways. Running to it was I admit not the smartest decision, but I found where they had kept prisoners. Metal bars and cells. I opened one and slammed the door behind me. I cornered myself.

When they reached me the all thought it was quite hilarious that I had hid in a cells.

"You made our job all that more easier LOVIE, what now? are you going to throw yourself over a fire and cook yourself up too?" one joked.

They got a lock and locked the door. I didn't care, as long as they wouldn't touch me.

"See you in the morning, I hope the Captain is generous, I'd think he'd find you quite hilarious"


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for complete silence before I plotted to escape from this cell. Shaking a few bars in hopes of them being loose, but it seems like these cells were built yesterday they were so sturdy. I curled up in the darkest corner of the cell, it was cold and damp down there but I managed. I dare not sleep though. Not a wink.

I was dozing away still curled up when I heard a creak nearby, bright light shed in just a ways from me. A figure approached, I cowered even further into the corner as it came closer to the cell.  
"How'd you sleep there lovie?" he gloated stopping at the door. He took a key from his pocket unlocking the metal lock that contained me.  
The door slowly opened and creaked as he stepped in.  
"No" I mumbled.  
He ignored my small plea reaching for my arm, he yanked me up on my feet. He had to drag me out of the cell. I screamed relentlessly in hopes of someone would hear me and save me from this place. He dragged me up some steps leading to the light of day, to the deck. When he got me to the surface I immediately noticed we were in the middle of nowhere, nothing but water. A few burly men came into my view, staring at my fear filled face. Still struggling and screaming to escape they all looked to me.  
"Will you shut it!?" the man holding me seethed letting me go.  
I fell to my knees on my own accord without the possibility of him pushing me.  
"Now now boys, help her up" a voice interrupted. I had heard it before, just last night. The angelic one.  
The other's moved off to the sides as I could hear boots walking up the steps towards me. I looked down and held my breath. The boots came closer but I would not look up, it was until then the boots arrived in my view. Looking up briskly, he came into my view. The sun beaming down at him in the most pleasing angle. His hair a dark brown hue, his face unshaven and scruff, yet gentlemen clothing adorned his features well, leather pants and boots, and petticoat with a long leather jacket.  
I felt hands around my arms as they forced me up on my feet. He never took his gaze from me. Now at his level I could see that he was indeed devilishly handsome. His eyes were so intriguing. He raised his hand, I flinched away slightly out of fear, but he touched the point of my ear delicately. I realized now I was shaking half to death.  
"You Elves are such frivolous creatures" he laughed slightly to himself.  
I averted my eyes elsewhere noticing his other hand. It was no hand, but a hook.  
"H-Hook" I mumbled.  
"Yes indeed that is I, Captain Hook" he returned quite comically. The crew laughed. He then stepped around me, examining me. I dare not look him in the eyes again, so I looked down.  
"Though I will say this, putting aside the fact that you're an Elf, you are a quite an alluring creature" he complimented. Once he was in front of me again he lifted my chin. My gaze traced his face for only moment before I looked off to the side.  
"Will you not thank me for my compliment?" he averted his gaze in front of my eyes.  
"Th-thank you" I mumbled, my gaze stuck in his blue eyes.  
"Look at that, she's terrified of me, shaking in her boots and at a loss for words" he smiled.  
He let go of my chin.  
"Now enough of that" he turned away, waltzing around me casually. "Tell me, in what hopes were you and your people trying to accomplish last night?" he asked.  
I wouldn't speak, I was terrified. My thoughts caught off guard with a ring of a sword, he had his blade against my shoulder.  
"You wouldn't hurt a woman" I said quietly.  
He smiled to himself "Ah, you really don't know much about me do you?"  
His face was serious now, he raised his sword.  
"TO KILL YOU!" I raised quickly. He seemed happy enough with my answer to put down his sword. "To kill you so you'd stop pillaging our people" I continued on.  
Putting his sword in his sheath I was able to breathe.  
"My men tell me you simply locked yourself behind bars, didn't even give them the courtesy to capture you themselves?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Men could only dream of a woman who does all the work for them" he leaned close to my face with a grin "Luckily enough I capture most things men dream of, or in this case, you easily gave me the satisfaction of not having to capture that"  
He talked of me like fine property that could be bought and paid for. I did not like it one bit, I am not some mans trinket in bed.  
"Now" he leaned away from me. "I'll make a deal with you, either YOU hop along off my ship and most likely drown out of tiresome drowsiness, OR stay aboard and hope that you can please what I desire as a man enough to drop you off on the island of Neverland"  
How sickly!  
"I won't lie on my back for you" I scrutinized.  
"Then overboard you go, goodbye" he simply said.  
His crew mates grabbed me and started shoving me towards the edge of the boat. I started to scream and thrash.  
"No! No please!" I pleaded.  
When they reached the edge I thought I would faint, it was a long drop, and I'd most likely drown as he said.  
"WAIT WAIT! I can do other things!" I cried.  
"Things like what?" Hook was suddenly interested.  
They ceased but still held me.  
"Cook, I can cook! and clean!" I lied.  
He pondered for a moment "I'll think about it, for the time being, return her down below"  
He'll think about it?! This time I did not struggle as they returned me to the cell. I am in quite a predicament.


End file.
